1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure incorporating a pivotable fixing cover for fixing a slot cover to be attached thereto.
2. The Related Art
As computer's functions increase, computers are being equipped with more and more devices and expansion cards. Motherboards today normally mount a plurality of expansion connectors thereon for receiving expansion cards, thereby expanding the computer's functions. Correspondingly, computer enclosures are required to define a plurality of slots for providing accesses to the expansion cards. Examples of such computer enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,006, 4,979,075 and 5,121,295. An expansion card is fixed in a conventional enclosure using a bolt. Thus, the assembly operation for adding new expansion cards is complicated and time-consuming.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the attached figures, a computer enclosure 100 is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88201721 which was filed on Feb. 2, 1999 by the present applicant and includes a rear panel 102 and a fixing cover 104 attached to the rear panel 102. The rear panel 102 defines a plurality of expansion slots 105 for providing accesses to expansion cards 106. A fixing plate 108 is stamped from the rear panel 102 adjacent to an end of the expansion slots 105 and forms a plurality of protrusions 110. Each expansion card 106 includes a slot cover 112 forming a bent portion 114 for abutting against the fixing plate 108. Each bent portion 114 defines a cutout 115 for engaging with the protrusion 110 of the fixing plate 108 thereby positioning the expansion card 106. The fixing cover 104 forms a plurality of spring tabs 116 for pressing the bent portion 114 of the slot cover 112 thereby fixing the expansion card 106. A pair of through holes 118 is defined in the fixing cover 104 and a pair of screw holes 120 is correspondingly defined in the rear panel 102. A pair of bolts 122 extends through the through holes 118 and threadedly engages with the screw holes 120 thereby fixing the fixing cover 104 to the rear panel 102. However, attaching the fixing cover 104 to the rear panel 102 by bolts 122 is complicated.